What If It's You
by theeoflittlemorals
Summary: Best friends since kids, Bella and Edward have been inseparable. They did everything together. When Edward get a girlfriend, Bella sees that he's spending less time together with her, and more time with Tanya, Bella realizes her new boyfriend Jake isn't the one she wants to be with...What if it's Edward? RATED M For Language and Lemons! You know, the good stuff!
1. Chapter 1

**Here it is! The first chapter of our new story! It might be a little bit before we start posting regularly, The ones in our FB Group know already that we are going to get a bit written before posting. We've got roughly 5 chapters written so far, give or take. The pictures for the chapters (If there are any for that particular chapter) will be posted in our group...Link to that is on our profile. Anyway. Shereene and I are excited to give this to you guys! I'm sure she's excited cause It has a lot of country music in it (Hence the name; A Reba song)...I particularly hate country music with a passion. But whateves. Anyway, on to the story, We hope you like it.**

**We don't own the characters. We just give them awesome cars, and make them do and say fucked up shit! **

* * *

Senior Year was the year that every kid in high school waits for. The one where you rule the school. The year, that will make or break your future in our small town.

Growing up in Forks, Washington wasn't always the best thing, but it wasn't the worst either. I had some of the most amazing friends a girl could ask for. Most of the kids here I've known since birth, being that all of our parents went to school together way back when.

Rosalie and Jasper Hale were twins, and couldn't be more different. Rosalie aka Rose, was kind of a bitch to be honest. Everyone loved her, but when you truly got to know her? Yea, she was a bitch. The funny part about it is that she was a cheerleader, smart as hell, and would probably end up being the very first cheerleader valedictorian. I think it was just her way of keeping fake people away. Jasper was the kind of person that everyone loved. He fit in with every clique within the school. One week we'd see him dressed as a jock, and the next week we would see him as a cowboy. There was a week or two sophomore year where he came dressed as one of those Emo's. He was a weird one, but I loved him.

Emmett McCarty was the jokester out of all of us. He has always been the one creating havoc amongst us and so many explanations to our parents started with "but Emmett.." Yea, you get the point. He was a jock, most of all. The entire school loved him, even though he was a complete asshole to them. The girls flocked to his feet, but he was head over heels in love with Rosalie. They had been dating on again off again since I swear we were in diapers. He was my big brother, my protector, well one of them anyways.

Edward Cullen. Gosh that's a hard one, there is so much I could say about him, but I don't even know where to start. He is my Linus, I've called him that since before I can remember because of that stupid baby blanket he always had with him. He still has it stored away in his closet for the bad days. He has been my best friend since before I could remember. While the five of us were all really close, and always had been, it was always the two of us. Even at the age of seventeen, we had weekly slumber parties with each other, usually trying to get out of some kind of horrible date. He's a lot like Emmett in so many ways, but he hides it until he is comfortable with that person. He comes across as a dick to so many different people, but really it's just him being sarcastic. There's also lots of rumors of him being a man whore, but that isn't the truth.

Then there was me, Isabella Swan, or Bella as everyone knows me as. I have another name, but uh yea...only Edward uses it, and I sorta hate it, but it's just what it is I guess. Everyone knows who I am. Everyone likes me, or at least I like to think so. I'm outgoing and a people person, always dressing in the cutest clothes. I live with just my dad, since my mom died when I was young. She was in a car accident when I was five, so I don't really remember her. When I turned sixteen my dad gave me some of the insurance money, I guess he felt guilty for not really being around all that much. He was the chief of police for our little town, so he was working a lot, or so he claimed. I think he secretly had a girlfriend and just didn't know how to tell me.

When my dad gave me the money, I went out and got my first car. It was absolutely perfect, being a 2010 Scion TC in black. Black outside, black seats, black rims with a hint of red, black everything. Edward tried talking me out of it saying I would hate it in the long run, but I loved my car. It screamed girly, without being pink. Plus, whenever we drove anywhere we usually had to take either Edward's Volvo, or Emmett's truck since they were the only vehicles that fit all of us.

Back to the matter at hand, today was the first day of our senior year. I was supposed to be meeting everyone in the quad in the next twenty minutes when I heard my phone chirp indicating a text message.

Stop stressing...u always look hot-E

howd u know what i was doin? :)-B

Pshh..whatev Gertie, hurry up!-E

Somehow he always knew what I was doing. Now if only I could figure out what to wear. After deciding on a black cami with a coral colored cardigan, I paired it with some dark wash skinny jeans, and my coral flats. Jewelry of course had to match, so I added in some bracelets, a necklace and earrings. Luckily it was the first day of school so I never needed much book wise, so I tossed my shit into the bag that matched this outfit; A coral and white striped tote with an anchor on it. Pulling my hair up into a messy ponytail I was on my way to school.

"Bye daddy!" I yelled into the kitchen where I knew he was sitting drinking his morning coffee, reading the sports section of the newspaper.

"Bye Bells, have a good first day and drive safe!" He hollered back. He did what he could, and I truly couldn't ask for a better dad, except maybe for him to be around more often.

Forks was so small that the drive was maybe ten minutes. But I made a coffee stop for all of us beforehand, so it took me a bit longer. Starbucks had just opened here in town, and we were all crazy excited that we no longer had to drive to Port Angeles for a simple delicious coffee. Sure the diner had good coffee and all, but nothing quite does it like a caramel macchiato!

Pulling into the parking lot, I saw Emmett's huge ass truck, Edward's Volvo, Rose's Honda, and the vacant spot which was always for me.

I saw the looks, the rolling of the eyes, as I made my way over to what was known as "Forks Royalty." No idea why people thought we were any different than them, but whatever.

"Good Morning guys!" I sang cheerfully to Rose and Emmett.

"BELLA!" Emmett yelled out, "What'd you get me huh huh?" He pestered like the child that he was while staring at the coffees.

"Don't worry Emmett, sugar free vanilla latte coming right up." I laughed as I handed him his drink, "Watching your figure?" We laughed at him.

"Man fuck you guys! You can still get the deliciousness without all that crap ya know!" He shrugged his shoulders while taking a sip.

"Rose! Your hair looks absolutely amazing!" I exclaimed as I handed her the fat free sugar free, soy hazelnut latte I got for her this morning. She had always been platinum blonde but it appeared as though she was going to start our senior year as a brunette. Not quite as dark as mine, more of a chestnut kind of color but it worked for her. It almost made her more beautiful than she already is.

"I know right?" She said flipping her hair over her shoulder, "I just sorta got sick of the dumb blonde jokes ya know? I'm fuckin smart and these assholes need to figure that shit out! This is senior year guys, its our last chance."

"Yea our last chance to have fun! Come on Rosie, lighten up, today is gonna be fucking amazing. It's our turn to rule the school. To pick on the fuckin freshman, and to do whatever the hell we want! You know we already have Ms. Cope wrapped around our little fingers. Well Eddie here does, so that means Bella does too and obviously that means you, me and Jasper too baby."

"And no more caffeine for Mr. MrCarty." Jasper snuck up behind him taking his cup out of his hands and taking a sip out of it right away. "Bleh! How do you drink this shit?! Bells, did you bring me anything?" He smiled over at me, wiggling his eyebrows.

"But of course Jasper." I handed him his cinnamon dolce mocha, earning a moan from lips.

"I knew I loved you for a reason Bella." He winked.

"Back off Jasper, you know Bella is mine." An arm was thrown over my shoulders as I was pulled into his side as I almost spilled the drinks everywhere, a kiss placed on top of my head. "Where's my drink?" He eyed the two drinks left in my hand, one was his and the other was mine.

"Who says I got you anything? These are both for me..I need my caffeine fix since its the first day." I smiled up at him while lifting a cup to my lip to take a sip. "Mmm..delish!"

"Tease" he said to me with a smirk then grabbed his coffee and took a sip.

"Okay, so if you ladies are done with your verbal foreplay, I wanna get this day started, so it can be over with" Emmett said then started walking towards the entrance.

"Get it over with? Emmett you always look forward to the first day of school, theres always the parties, the classes we get to skip, free periods. Come on man! This is it, the year you've been talkin about forever! Plus, first game is this Friday!" Edward high fived Emmett at the thought of the first game. "We're so gonna crush PA High."

"Dude, I want today over so we can get onto the parties!" He looked at all of us as if it were a "duh" kind of moment and we were just supposed to know what he wanted and when.

"Yea yea yea...Jake throwing the party this weekend?" Edward asked Emmett.

"Shit, probably man! Dude always has the parties at his place...I dunno I'll find out and text you. Gotta get to class and impress the teachers now so that when I ditch or slack later, they remember that they love me! Thanks for the coffee Bella...Love you Rosie" he said with a kiss to her cheek, and he was off, waving at students as he passed them by. Everyone knew Emmett, and everyone loved him.

"Guess that's our cue to head to class huh?" I asked everyone, while looking at each of them. "What class do you guys have first?"

"I have french, ugh I hate that class!" Rose said, "I mean really? When are we gonna use french? Whatever, at least its easy." She smiled with a shrug of her shoulders.

"I have Statistics." Jasper said quietly. He was amazing with numbers and none of us ever understood it. Who actually liked working with numbers?

"What do you have Bells?" Edward looked down at me, "You look hot by the way." He leaned his head back to check out my ass and I swatted him away. Every morning, this is how it was "Nope, still no ass there." He shrugged.

"Will you shut the hell up already about the ass? Pretty sure one isn't just gonna appear out of nowhere...and I have Banner for the record." I told him while adjusting my purse.

"Teachers Assistant?" He asked raising his eyebrow and taking a sip of his coffee, as I nod my head "Fuckin' sweet, me too!" He put his arm over my shoulder "Lets go, Gert!" he stated and pretty much drug me to class.

"Stop fucking calling me that in public, asshat!" I growled at him and he laughed. Yeah, he was going to be laughing when my fist made contact with his jugular. Ever since we were little, Edward has called me Gertrude, or Gert, or Gertie...I hate it. It's all because I told him that's what I wanted our daughters name to be one time we were five years old, playing house. He thought it was the most hilarious name ever, and has called me that ever since.

Douche nozzle.

* * *

**There's the first chapter. Review and let us know what you think! **


	2. Chapter 2

**So, this is a short one. We felt it was best to leave this one here. The next chapter should be longer, hopefully! We're so glad that the reviews were all good. Thank you for them, We love you all 3**

**This is completely unbeta'd. We're still in the process of finding one, so all mistakes are ours. **

**Here's more of a look into the friendship of Edward and Bella. Hope you enjoy!**

**We do not own Twilight or the characters. If we did, we'd have had the sex scene in BD be VERY graphic (;**

* * *

When we make it to Banners class, he just gives us a head nod, and goes back to doing whatever in the fuck teachers do. We walk past and head to the back of the class to drop our shit off, and sit down in the extra chairs against the wall. This is going to be cake. It's even better cause I have Edward in here to keep me company and fuck with the freshman.

"Have your boobs gotten bigger since the last time I saw you?" Edward questions while trying to look down the front of my tank top. I swat his hand away and look at him incredulously.

"What?! It's a legit question. Your boobs look good! It's a compliment" He's trying to defend himself, but he forgets that I know him better than anyone else, which means I know his faces and right now, he's trying not to smirk.

"Seriously, first my ass and now my tits? Fuck you need to get laid." I adjusted my top, and lifted one leg over the other while turning away from him.

"Yea I know! I wonder if any of these freshman would go for me." He moved his head from side to side looking at all the different girls in the room before turning back to me. "Gert...have you noticed all these girls are like...kids?" He was dead serious, and the thought almost scared him. It was etched all across his face that he was terrified that we were in school with "kids."

"Yo..Freshie, how old are you?" He loudly whispered to the boy sitting closest to us. Poor kid looked terrified.

"Uhm..uh, fourteen.." He rambled clearly being nervous. "You're...uh...Edward Cullen...right?"

Edward fucking smirked. "Damn right I am. How you know about me?"

"I uh...well...uhm..my brother's a senior with you guys." He glanced down at his desk before back up at Edward. "Told me to stay outta your way."

"The fuck? Who's your brother?" His brows furrowed as he tried to place if he knew this kid or not.

"Jake...Jake Black..my name is Seth." He said quietly.

"Well no shit!" He said a little bit louder than he should have. Banner looked up at him and gave him that look that basically says "shut the fuck up before I kick you out"

"Fuck I feel old." I mumbled in the corner realizing that we were conversing with our friends little brother. The little brother who we have seen pictures of around the house, the one who was always playing his little pokemon shit anytime we went over. And now, here he is...in our school, in this class...with us.

"Shut the hell up B...So Seth right? When's the party?" Way to be blunt Edward!

"I uhm...uh...yea..I have no idea." Poor kid was terrified!

"Seth, its cool...Jake probably told you not to tell anyone..we can ask him directly right Linus?" Oh yea, I was going there. What people fail to know, is that Edward still has his baby blanket. It may or may not still be in his bed.

"Don't even go there Gertrude. You fuckin hag!" HA! Pissed him off. I smiled internally.

"Mr. Cullen, Ms. Swan!" Mr. Banner yelled from the front of the room. "You were brought into this class to set an example for these students and to help me. Not to continue the same banter that you have for the last few years I have known you. So if this is how it will continue? Get out. Just go. Come back tomorrow and we will see what we can do for you. The two of you can report to the library until your next class, and trust me..I will find out if you were there." The freshman class erupted into laughter "Enough guys! Let's get back to work."

We were really getting kicked out of our first class on the first day? That's gotta be some kind of school record or some shit! We quickly picked up our stuff and headed out the door; this was ridiculous. Not like it was the first time Banner kicked us out of class but still! We were the T.A.'s damnit! Not an actual student. What a Douche.

"So do we really head to the library or do you wanna ditch?" He looked down at me.

"As much as I would love to ditch with you my best friend, I don't want detention the first week of school. Let's save that for next week." A mischievous smile spread across my face as I linked my arm through his and we made our way to the library.

With how our school was set up, we had to walk by almost every single classroom before ever making it to the library. We saw Emmett in his class looking bored as fuck so we decided to stop and make stupid faces at him through the window. Yea, we got caught and chased off by his teacher causing us to laugh the entire way to the library.

Mrs. Cope worked in multiple areas of the school, and she was such a sweet old woman. I secretly think she is a witch though and uses that time reverse thing from Harry Potter because I swear that woman hears and sees all! Walking into the library there she was, sitting behind the desk.

"Get in trouble already you two?" She smirked at us.

"Us? Never Mrs. C!" Edward played the innocent act oh so well. "We are perfect students who teachers just simply cannot understand or appreciate our awesomeness."

She shook her head at us, "Have a seat you two. You know the rules; no talking, no cell phones, and no goofing around."

This wasn't the first time we had been kicked out of class. In fact, most teachers tried to make sure they didn't get the two of us in the same period because we always got distracted with each other. We're best friends, what do you expect?

Walking to the area we had claimed as ours, we both plopped ourselves down onto the couch, making ourselves comfortable. It just so happened to be out of sight from everyone else that was in the library, Mrs. Cope included.

"What are you doing tonight?" I asked him as I curled into his side to try and get more comfortable.

"Hell if I know...mom wants to do dinner. You should definitely come over to make it more bearable. Seriously, I have no fucking clue what's going on with my parents, but i'm pretty sure that my dad has been making use of the Viagra samples his clinic just got in stock. It's fuckin' gross, and i'm being subjected to things that kids never want to see their parents doing. It's disturbing and I'm pretty sure I need therapy because of it." He had this terrified expression on his face, and I would have laughed at him if it weren't for serious expression behind the terror.

"Please Gertie! You need to be there to help me. You could possibly be the reason behind me not needing extensive therapy. PLEASE!" He begged, so I rolled my eyes, and nodded. It can't be as bad as he's making it out to be.

"Fine, i'll go, but i'm staying the night, and we're having a movie marathon, all my choice!" I stated.

"Whatever you want!" he agreed enthusiastically. "I'll even have those freaky little fruit things you like, ready."

My mouth dropped open. "Dude! Kumquats are the shit, you'd like them if you actually tried them!" I said back to him.

"I don't trust it! Oranges were not meant to be eaten with the rhine on it. It's freaky and weird!"

I rolled my eyes and sat back in my chair, pulling my legs up and resting my knees on the edge of the table

"This shit is boring." I rolled my head back and closing my eyes.

"Yea well you shouldn't have been fucking around to get us kicked out of Banner's class...that class is cake, and you blew it!"

"Babe, it was for one class...you do realize we go back in there tomorrow right? This isn't a permanent thing." He laughed at me.

We sat there quietly, in a manner that most people would consider to be more than friendship. But this is just how it was with us. We cuddled, we protected, we confided, and most importantly we loved unconditionally.

"Lets makeout!"

Well that came out of left field.

I lifted my head off of his shoulder and looked up at him.

"What in the fuck are you talkin' about?" I ask, cause seriously, what the fuck?!

"I'm bored. You're bored. Making out isn't boring. Problem solved" He shrugged like it was the most natural thing in the world. Like he just didn't ask his best friend to make out with him.

I mean, it's not like it'd be the first time that we made out. We were each others first kiss when we were eight. Then at ten, we wanted to see what the big deal was so we squeezed some tongue in there. At that time? Neither of us understood why people enjoyed it. It was wet, and gross, and just awkward.

"Edward I'm not making out with you in the library. Knock it off." I pushed myself off of him, and sat at the other end of the couch we were on.

I mean I wouldn't be opposed to making out with him, It's not like it's sex, but what if someone saw? The rumors that we were secretly dating would be even worse than they are now...And they are bad. Apparently, in a small high school, in a small town, Bella Swan and Edward Cullen were like the Brad and Angie. Everyone wanted to know deets of our private lives. Apparently, we were Forks very own famous couple...and we're not even a couple. Cue my deadpan face.

I was seriously about to cave and just make out with him, cause lets face it...it had been awhile since I had seen any kind of male attention when the bell rang letting us know that this period was over, and it was onto the next period.

"Well Gertrude, its been real...but lets get the hell outta here and get this day done with. Plus one of us needs to find Jake, and find out where the party is this weekend. By the way, why the fuck did we start school on a fucking Friday?" He asked me as we were walking directly past Mrs. Cope.

"Language you two!" She called after us as we walked out, causing us to chuckle. Like we would ever stop our language. It's who we were!

Walking out of the library, we went on our separate ways since we had no classes together for the rest of the day. Not too sure I liked that I only got to spend the start of my day with my best friend.

* * *

**Review and let us know what you think! Give us some idea's, funny HS stories of your own, or even dirty thoughts (Those are our favorites *wink*) See you next time (:**

**Ohh. And feel free to pimp us and our stories out...you know...if you want (: Hahaha**


End file.
